Conventional light sources are reliant upon the availability of an external power supply. Such light sources cannot function when the power supply is absent or interrupted.
It is known in the art to provide back-up lighting in the event of a power failure. Many such lighting systems, however, must be hardwired and installed by a professional electrician or person with similar training and skills. In addition, many emergency light devices have complicated installation procedures, take up additional space, and do not have an aesthetic appearance or shape. And many such systems provide a light source separate from the normal light source that functions when the power supply is available.
Accordingly, what is needed is a lighting power source that can function when the power supply is interrupted, but is easily installed and unobtrusive, and usable with a variety of existing lamps. It is to such that the present invention is directed.